


epikos

by TolkienGirl



Series: All That Glitters: Gold Rush!AU [32]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Epic? Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: The tale of seven and one.





	epikos

_(recovered from an undated collection of poetry)_

Then rode the seven and the one  
Twixt land and sky, like blood they run  
Full many a man would join with pride  
Full many a man before them died  
A merry, scorched, and fated band  
The father's gun, but the son's right hand

Sing we all, of the golden calls  
That Feanor and his sons befall 

Of Maedhros tall and his godlike face  
His ruthless Colt and his swaggered grace  
Of Maglor, poet of the west  
Who knew their tragic beauty best  
Of Celegorm and his loyal hound   
The hunter of grim and grand renown  
Of Caranthir, forgotten one  
No less a martyr or a son  
Of Curufin and his clever mind  
And the cruelties that such minds unwind  
Of Amras bright and Amrod quick  
The twins together like flame and wick

Sing we well, of the gold-spun hell   
that Feanor and his sons befell

When fierce and foul the east became  
They cursed the city and one name  
For Feanor, Irish as his sire   
Did freedom more than peace desire  
He trained his kin at a gun-shot life  
As swift with smile as with knife 

Sing we now, as grief allows  
Of the oathbound pain that crowned their brows


End file.
